Soccer Boys
by Iheartyou615
Summary: Football players get the hot chicks. Baseball players get the smart ones and Basketball players get the nice ones. So where does that leave the soccer player. Oh yeah, the one who knocks up a chick at 16.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer~ I do not own the clique. **

**Summary~ Football players get the hot chicks. Baseball players get the smart ones and Basketball players get the nice ones. So where does that leave the soccer player. Oh yeah, the one who knocks up a chick at 16. **

Josh Hotz sprinted down the second story corridor of BOCD high. He stopped at the girls bathroom, not caring if anyone saw that he had entered. He opened the door and found Claire Lyons chugging liter of sprite and Kristen Gregory pacing, trying to comprehend what was going on at this point.

"Here I grabbed three. One takes three minutes the second take five and the final one takes ten. Hurry up and go pee on the damn stick." Josh said handing Claire a white paper bag. Josh and Kristen quietly sat exchanging glances, both silently wondering who the father was, if Claire truly was pregnant. When Claire was finished she put each stick on the counter of the bathroom and washed her hands. The three friends sat holding hands for the first three minutes. When the timer on Kristen's phone went off Claire jumped a little.

"Josh, you look at this one." Claire whispered quietly. Josh stood up and starred at the stick.

"Positive." He said. A sob escaped Claire's mouth. Two minutes passed as Kristen softly rubbed Claire's back.

"It's gonna be okay. I'll check this next one. Kay?" Kris asked Claire slowly standing.

"Yeah, please hurry." Claire mumbled.

"Plus sign. It's positive." Kirsten said nearly chocking on her own words

"While we are waiting why don't you tell us who the father is." Josh questioned

"I need to tell him first. Kristen hand me my phone please." Claire said shaking

'Here you go." Kris tossed Claire's phone and Claire swiftly caught it.

She sent a text to a familiar number saying that she needed to meet him after his soccer practice. He replied something along the lines of 'oh yea fo' shizzle'. Claire giggled softly. It seemed like an eternity before the final alarm on Kristen's phone went off. Claire stood up and walked over to the clear blue digital pregnancy test. It said in clear letters pregnant. Claire then realized she had ruined not only her life but the life of many others. She was so going to hell for this. She was only 16. Her thoughts were so cliché. She ran over to Josh and Kristen and sobbed into her two best friends arms and they weren't even able to comprehend what she was going through. She look at her phone. It was 4:25 and his practice ended at 4:30. She raced to the other end of the school not even bothering to say goodbye to Kris and Josh. It wasn't like she wouldn't text them as soon as she was done with the father. She saw him jog off the field and kiss _her_. The other girl that had been waiting for him after practice. He gave her a look that said 'wait until im changed and shower and I'll meet you at my car.' She walked slowly over to his car knowing he wouldn't take long to finish in the locker room. She saw him walk towards her.

"Hey…." She said

'**Ello mates! Wow. This was super intense. What do you guys think? I kinda liked it? Wow. So Claire prego? Who would have thought? The innocent one? Review who you think the dad is and cute names because that's what they are going to talk about in the next chapter. I bet you can't guess who the dad is. Ehh never mind I take that back I'm sure you can. I hope you enjoy the chapters to come! **

**~iheartyou615**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola y'all. Thought I would give writing a chance today because well I'm bored. So enjoy. Thanks to my ONE reviewer **_**Spongefiend **_**and all those who subscribed and added this to their favorites it means a lot.**

"Hey Derrick." Claire said waiting at his car

"Hey Clairebear. What's up?" Derrick Harrington asked Claire having no idea how much she was about to ruin his life

"Do you want to come to the park?"  
"Yeah. Totally. Here" he said, holding open the passenger door for her. The ride to Westchester Park was silent. The arrived and sat on a bench facing the small river that wrapped around a small part of the huge park.

"Claire, you seem sad. What's wrong." Derrick said sensing her unhappiness

"Derrick do you remember that night at Kemps party back in August?"

"Yes, this isn't about you telling Massie right 'cus I'm not ready yet."

"No, Derrick this isn't about telling your _girlfriend_ all the crap we did." Claire snapped

"Claire, relax. Just tell me what's up."

"I'm well pregnant….." her voice trailed off at the end

"What! Are you f*cking kidding me!"

"No." Claire said suddenly feeling intimidated

"Claire, you have to get an abortion."

"Hell no. I am not killing person."

"Claire stop being so selfish. Don't you realize that this will not only ruin your life but also mine and Massie's."

"One: I am not being selfish this affects me just as much as it does you and two: is that all you can think about? Massie! Really, 'cus reality check your about to be a dad in 81/2 wether you like it or not so why don't you grow a pair and start thinking about what we are going to do!"

"I can't deal with this right now. If you tell Massie- oh I don't even know what I'll do but it won't be nice. Goodbye Claire and don't bother calling I'll be out with Massie, my _girlfriend_." At those final words Claire broke down and sobbed. The father wasn't going to do anything. She pulled out her cell phone.

_Claire: Can you come and pick me up? I'm at WC park._

_Josh: Yea Kris & I will be there in 5_

Josh and Kristen picked Claire up and she told them who the father was.

"Claire! When did this happen?' Josh asked

"At Kemps party the night before the first day of school."

_Flash Back_

_Claire sat takeing a sip of her spiked punch every few seconds when Derrick Harrington walked up._

"_Sup Lyons." He asked_

"_Nothing much. Just sitting watch Massie and my ex-boyfriend grid on each other." _

"_Yea it's a little annoying isn't it?"_

"_Definitely, considering she's the reason we broke up."_

"_Ah, yes the day we all found out in freshman that Massie and Cam were sleeping with each other behind your back. What a lovely semester."_

"_Yeah it was pretty epic." Claire said sarcastically_

"_Yes that it was." Derrick laughed _

"_So, how are you taking the fact that your girlfriend is drunkenly gridding on her best friends ex?"_

"_Eh, not so good."_

"_I'm sorry."_

"_Hey why don't we get back at them?" Derrick winked. Claire cackled her signature laugh_

_Flash back end._

**Hmm isn't this a strange way to end a chapter? Sorry the only reason it ended so suddenly was because its 8:31 on a Tuesday and I need to watch glee. So I apologize this was short, writing long chapters is not my thing and neither is updating quickly so if this story is really quickly updated and then not touched for a month I'm sorry. I hope you liked this one and I'm sorry they didn't talk about baby names but that will be soon. If only someone would review with a good idea for a name. Ily guys and I hope you review!**

**~Iheartyou615 **


End file.
